bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Energems
:"These are the legendary Fusion Energems. Their incredible power transcends space and time, good and evil." :―Keeper Brazil expounding on the Fusion Energems and their nature. The Fusion Energems are metallic and mineral crystals of various colors that channel untold powers of the universe. As described by their own guardian, their power is unfathomable, transcending the normal governing principles of the cosmos, such as space, time, good and evil. During prehistoric times, Keeper crashed on Earth with ten Fusion Energems in tow while on the run from the ruthless bounty hunter Sledgehammer. To keep the Fusion Energems safe, Keeper Brazil entrusted them to ten of the world's bravest dinosaurs and adult flim legends, bonding the objects with their animal/adult flim spirits. Unfortunately, their whereabouts were lost when a subsequent rain of asteroids led to the extinction of the dinosaurs. They are sought out by the villainous Sledgehammer, The Priest, Syndicate and Eva Karera, as well as by the heroic Rangers. History Long ago, in time immemorial, the Fusion Energems were created. As said by Keeper Brazil himself, while the ten regular ones were formed from pure good, the dark one was made from pure evil. This Energem came to be known as the Dark Fusion Energem and was separated from the others as to prevent someone from using it, as it has the power to render the others useless. Sixty-five million years ago, Keeper Brazil was on the run from Sledgehammer and his army, who were determined to obtain the Fusion Energems. Keeper Brazil crash landed on prehistoric Earth and entrusted the Energems to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping. However, the Fusion Energems were lost with the subsequent extinction of the dinosaurs, indirectly caused by the struggle between Sledgehammer and Keeper Brazil. List of Energems Red= *'Red Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. In the present day, it has bonded with Jasmine Jae, giving her both its power and the T-Rex/Tommy Gunn's strength, making her the Tyranno Gunn. Snapshot 3 (11-12-2016 4-32 PM).png|Jasmine Jae holding the Red Fusion Energems |-| Black= *'Black Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Parasaurolophus. In the present day, it has bonded with Mercedes Carrera, giving her both its power and the Parasaurolophus/Mia Isabella's strength, making her the Para Isabella. Snapshot 5 (11-12-2016 4-33 PM).png|Mercedes Carrera holding the Black Energem |-| Blue= *'Blue Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of a Stegosaurus. One hundred thousand years ago, it bonded with Nikki Benz, giving her both its power and the Stegosaurus/Lexington Steele's strength, making her the Stego Steele. Snapshot 1 (11-12-2016 4-31 PM).png|Nikki Benz holding the Blue Fusion Energems |-| Green= *'Green Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Velociraptor. In the present day, it has bonded with Valentina Nappi, giving her both its power and the Velociraptor/Shane Diesel's strength, making her the Raptor Diesel. Snapshot 2 (11-12-2016 4-32 PM).png|Valentina Nappi holding the Green Fusion Energems |-| Pink= *'Pink Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Triceratops. In the present day, it has bonded with Cherie DeVille, giving her both its power and the Triceratops/Jesse Flores' strength, making her the Tricera Jesse. Snapshot 4 (11-12-2016 4-32 PM).png|Cherie DeVille holding the Pink Fusion Energems |-| Gold= *'Gold Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of a Pterodactyl. Centuries ago, it bonded with August Ames, giving her both its power and the Pterodactyl/Wendy Williams' strength, making her the Ptera Williams. Snapshot 6 (11-12-2016 4-33 PM).png|left|August Ames holding the Gold Fusion Energems |-| Aqua= *'Aqua Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of an Ankylosaurus. 10 years prior to the series, it bonded with Stella Cox, giving her both its power and the Ankylosaurus/Manuel Ferrara's strength, making her the Ankylo Ferrara. Snapshot 1 (12-12-2016 1-53 PM).png|Stella Cox holding the Aqua Fusion Energems |-| Graphite= *'Graphite Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Pachycephalosaurus. In the present day, it has bonded with Kiara Mia, giving her both its power and the Pachycephalosaurus/James Deen's strength, making her the Pachy Deen. Snapshot 7 (11-12-2016 4-34 PM).png|Kiara Mia holding the Graphite Fusion Energems |-| Purple= *'Purple Fusion Energem: '''In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of a Plesiosaurus. Two year prior, it bonded with Julia Ann, giving her both its power and the Plesiosaurus/Mr. Marcus' strength, making her Plesio Marcus. In the present day, some time after she broke this bond, it bonded with London Keyes making her the permanent Plesio Marcus. Snapshot 1 (11-21-2016 8-33 AM).png|Julia Ann holding the Purple Fusion Energem Snapshot 1 (12-2-2016 7-22 PM).png|London Keyes holding the Purple Fusion Energem |-| Silver= *'Silver Fusion Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Brachiosaurus. It bonded with Nina Elle, giving her both its power and the Brachiosaurus/Prince Yahshua's strength, making her the Titano Yahshua. Briefly, its power could be accessed by Bird-Man as well, before he and Nina Elle split apart, unabling him from morphing. Snapshot 2 (6-24-2017 9-57 AM).png|Nina Elle holding the Silver Fusion Energem |-| Dark/Navy= *'Dark/Navy Fusion Energem''': Long ago, when the 10 Energems were created, the dark residue that was left behind had formed into the Dark Fusion Energem. Because it was formed from pure dark energy, it is deemed inadequate for usage, as it corrupts anyone who bonds to it if they are not already evil, as it happened to Eva Karera, as well as able to neutralize the other Energems in this fashion .In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Spinosaurus. It bonded with Keisha Grey, giving her both its power and the Spinosaurus/John Holmes' strength, making her the Spino Holmes. Snapshot 4 (6-24-2017 10-03 AM).png|Keisha Grey holding the Dark/Navy Fusion Energem Notes *The Energems share their name with a real life line of chocolate energy snacks. *It can be assumed that the Energem bond works similarly to that of the Dino Gems. See Also *Energems - Power Rangers Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge. Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices